To the Nines
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: The number nine plays a role in Katherine Beckett's life, even if she doesn't realize it. Castleversary fic.


AN: So, here's a little Castleversary fic. The dates correspond with the air dates. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

 _January 9, 1999_

Kate and her father approach the steps of their home after a night of eating out, both of them joking about about how her mother is most likely still in her office, slaving away at work, thus causing her absence from dinner tonight. As they walk, Kate eyes a police car parked nearby with concern, knowing police don't usually stay in the area this late in the evening.

As they reach their home, an officer, who bears a solemn expression, greets the duo. A knot forms in Kate's stomach as the man addresses both of them, regret and sadness coloring his voice. As he relays the devastating news to the two Becketts, Kate finds herself on the verge of retching, her mind trying to process the news. Her mother dead, gone. Brutally murdered. Her body left like garbage in an alleyway.

Tonight, Katherine Beckett's life changes, forever.

* * *

 _March 9, 2009_

Butterflies flit in her stomach as she flashes the badge to the bouncer. She can't believe she's at Richard Castle's book party! While she's here in a purely professional capacity, part of her is still a bit starstruck at the idea of getting to meet her favorite author in person.

As she approaches the bar, she spots him talking to a young redhead, probably his daughter.

Keeping her voice even, she ensures that her face remains stoic while she addresses him. He turns, bearing a cocky smirk and grasping a marker

"Where would you like it?" he asks, tone suave, eyes leering at her form. She merely responds with her name before hauling him in for questioning.

She tries not to let her disappointment show as she realizes throughout the interrogation that her favorite author is nothing more than the average celebrity. A cocky asshole who's used to getting what he wants. Surprise, surprise.

She attempts to remind herself that it's his books that gave her solace during the time right after her mother's death and not the man himself. However, once he leaves, she's overcome with melancholy, the fact that the one thing she found comfort in away from a world of darkness and tragedy is forever tainted. It's only made worse when he weasels his way into shadowing her.

However, she soon learns that the man that aggravates her, gets under her skin, and constantly drives her crazy, is also the man that changes her life for the better.

* * *

 _March 29, 2010_

Her apartment blows up during a case of a deranged serial killer. The apartment that's been her place of refuge for a number of years is now gone, along with most of her belongings. Of course, Castle invites her to stay with his family without a second thought.

She stays with the Castles for a few days, and finds herself surprisingly comfortable there. It's also during this time she finds herself forming feelings for the author. It scares her, the fact that she's getting close to someone again. So, she flees, using the excuse of apartment hunting and getting things in order to leave the Castle abode as soon as possible.

The feelings only grow when he surprises her with her father's watch, repaired and made good as new.

She finds herself wondering if they can be more than just friends.

* * *

 _September 19, 2011_

At first, she tries to put it off as long as possible, but she knows she needs to see him. He has the information she needs, and a small part of her misses him. She's still reeling from his confession in the graveyard months earlier, and she's not sure if she can face him yet. She does anyway.

He's understandably angry at her silence, her lack of calls during her time at her father's cabin. Her chest clenches as he explains his own feelings, his anguish over her dying in front of him, twice. Even though he doesn't say it, his words showcase his feelings for her. His love for her. She wants to reciprocate, but she knows she isn't ready for that, yet.

Soon, they're back in sync and she feels like things are finally returning to normal. But she finds herself craving for them to be more and for her to be more for him and herself. So, she's go to therapy and tries to work on herself.

She hopes it's enough.

* * *

 _October 29, 2012 and November 19, 2012_

Within a matter of a few weeks, Kate encounters two instances where the idea of Castle not being in her life crosses her mind.

The first comes in the form of Jerry Tyson. The psychopath frames her partner for a murder. Kate knows Castle didn't do it, and believes him every step of the way. However, as the officers lead him into the elevator for booking, she's forced with facing the reality of not having him around, helping her solve cases and coming home with her at the end of the day. However, it works out in the end and they relish in their victory that night.

The second comes when the guy they thought was an innocent bystander was actually the killer in the case. She thinks Castle is dead with him stuck in the car, and relief floods her when she sees him, throwing her handcuffed arms around him.

Both instances make her realize that his death would destroy her. Now that they finally have something, she doesn't want to let him go.

Hopefully, she won't have to, ever.

* * *

 _April 29, 2013_

Of course she's standing on a bomb. It seems to be thing now, both of them getting into some kind of trouble. However, it's one of those ones where she wonders if this is it for them.

Castle's sweet, trying to distract her by reminiscing about their partnership over the years. The memories make her realize how much she's changed, how much they've both changed, since that fateful day four years ago. While she wouldn't be one to say she needs a man in her life, Castle definitely made hers just a little brighter, a little better. Even if she does fight the urge to kill him sometimes.

So, when the counter nears zero, she professes her love to him. She's said it a few times in the past, but she wonders if perhaps she didn't say it enough. And of course, he stays with her to the end, and as always, they figure out the answer, together.

To Kate's surprise, and perhaps chagrin, Gates urges her to kiss him when they come outside. The brunette does so wholeheartedly, thrilled to be able to love him freely, no facades or secrets in their way anymore.

Things are looking up for them.

* * *

 _August 9, 2017_

"Here you go, Detective," the nurse croons, handing Kate a pink bundle.

She's tired and sweaty after nineteen hours of labor, but the infant in her arms makes it worth it.

"Hey, sweetie," she murmurs, relishing in the soft coos of her daughter. "Your name's Lily."

"She's perfect, Kate," Castle praises. "You did fantastic." He kisses her forehead as his finger gently plays with their daughter's hand. "Hi, baby, I'm your daddy."

Kate's heart melts at the sight of Lily and Castle's words. They've been through a lot over the years, and she wasn't sure if Lily, their miracle baby, would make it through the pregnancy unscathed as Kate continued to heal from the gunshot wounds courtesy of Caleb Brown. But Lily's here, she's beautiful and everything Kate could hope for and more. Castle had helped her through the whole nine months, despite his own wounds. As always, they make one hell of a team.

"She has your nose," he says. "And your ears and mouth. I think she's going to be a mini Beckett."

Kate lets out a snort. "Are you going to insist that she doesn't share any of your features?"

"She might get my eyes and my stunning personality." He chuckles as he places a finger on Lily's cheek. "She's adorable."

"And you'll still find her adorable when you help with diaper change?" she teases.

"Stinky, but cute nonetheless," Castle concedes.

Her face breaks into a broad smile, but she feels herself becoming drowsy.

"Sleep, Kate. You've done your part," he murmurs as her lids begin to close. The weight of Lily soon disappears and she feels her daughter's absence already.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" she slurs as he places another kiss on her forehead.

"Always."


End file.
